Ishaan ate 5 slices of pie. Luis ate 1 slice. If Ishaan ate $\dfrac{5}{7}$ of the pie, what fraction of the pie is remaining?
Solution: If 5 slices represent $\dfrac{5}{7}$ of the pie, there must have been a total of 7 slices. $\text{fraction of pie remaining} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 6 slices, which leaves 1 out of 7 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{1}{7}$ of the pie remaining.